wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dun Morogh
(23800) (2800) (840) (560) |Ustrój polityczny = monarchia dziedziczna |Władca = Rada Trzech Młotów |Język = krasnoludzki gnomi |Przynależność = Przymierze Królestwo Ironforge |Wyznanie = Światło }}Dun Morogh jest krainą znajdującą się między ognistym pustkowiem Płonącego Wąwozu na południu, delikatnych pagórkach Loch Modan na wschodzie i Mokradłami na północy. Kraina ta jest domem dla gnomów i krasnoludów, a ich stolicą jest miasto Ironforge. Góry Khaz otaczają Dun Morogh ze wszystkich stron, czyniąc je dostępnym tylko przez kilka obsadzonych przez krasnoludzkie wojska przesmyków. Jest to również centrum krasnoludzkiej kultury i wynalazczości. Region ten jest gęsto zarośnięty lasami i wiecznie przykryty śniegiem, z szarymi, ostrymi turniami gór i wyjącymi pośród nich wilkami. Troggowie niedawno przejęli Gnomeregan, niegdysiejszą stolicę gnomów, i wygnali jej mieszkańców do Ironforge. Trolle z klanu Lodowej Grzywy niepokoją krasnoludzkie patrole. Kilka osad i miasteczek jest ukrytych pośród gór, a mimo że szlaki potrafią być niebezpieczne, to strzelcy wyborowi krasnoludów pilnują, by spokój osiedli nie został zakłócony. Wprowadzenie thumb|XXXpx|Krajobraz Dun Morogh Dun Morogh, ojczyzna krasnoludów z Ironforge rządzona przez potężny Klan Brązowobrodych, jest centrum krasnoludzkiej cywilizacji. Miasto stołeczne państwa krasnoludów, Ironforge, znajduje się wewnątrz Góry Ironforge, w samym centrum Dun Morogh. Krasnoludy i ich sprzymierzeńcy wyruszają stąd, by próbować utrzymać słabnące zwierzchnictwo nad pobliskimi ziemiami, zagrożonymi ze wszystkich stron przez wrogów. Kraina jest gęsto porośnięta sosnami i wiecznie ukryta pod grubą czapą śniegu. Wiatry wyją między turniami do taktu razem z wilkami, które żerują w lasach. Na południowym zachodzie od Ironforge znajduje się enklawa kowali Anvilmar, natomiast na północnym zachodzie majaczą potężne kamienne umocnienia pradawnego miasta Gnomeregan. Zrujnowane miasto było niegdyś stolicą gnomów, jednak okrutni Troggowie zaatakowali, zdewastowali i wypędzili mieszkańców z miasta. Gnomeregan jest obecnie dzikim miejscem dla podróżników i poszukiwaczy tajemnic. Na zachodzie znajduje się Ostoja Lodowej Grzywy, dom agresywnych trolli z klanu Lodowej Grzywy. Przestępczość prawie tu nie istnieje, bo wszystkie krasnoludy wiedzą, że muszą się trzymać razem, by odpierać niebezpieczeństwa. Morderstwo i zdrada są karane z całą surowością, podczas gdy mniejsze zbrodnie są karane więzieniem lub wygnaniem. Historia Wieki temu, krasnoludy z klanu Czarnego Żelaza odłączyli się od swych braci z Ironforge, przyzywając boga Ragnarosa i przy okazji dewastując ziemię. Wojownicy z Ironforge doprowadzili swych pobratymców na skraj zniszczenia, jedynie nieliczni uciekli do głębokich pieczar pod opiekę ich ognistego pana. W czwartym roku po otworzeniu Mrocznego Portalu, krasnoludy i gnomy z Dun Morogh przyłączyli się do Sojuszu Lordaeron podczas Drugiej Wojny. Byli oni kluczem do pokonania Hordy i wielu wciąż nosi w sobie gniew do orków.Niedawno gnomy z Gnomeregan odkryły mityczną rasę troggów. Te plemienne stworzenia wyrżnęły populację miasta i doprowadziły do ucieczki gnomów do Ironforge, gdzie obecnie znaleźli dom i leczą rany. Ta katastrofa wyjaśniła nieobecność gnomów podczas wydarzeń z Trzeciej Wojny. Troggowie również stworzyli niemały problem dla Ironforge i pozwolili przebić się do Dun Morogh trollom, która pragnęły odzyskać swoje starożytne ziemie. Ośnieżone szczyty Dun Morogh były domem dla krasnoludów i gnomów od wieków. Dwie rasy żyły przeważnie w pokoju, prowadząc handel między swoimi głównymi miastami, Ironforge i Gnomeregan. Podczas Drugiej Wojny obie rasy przyłączyły się do Przymierza po tym, jak orkowie najechali Khaz Modan. Pomoc gnomów i krasnoludów była nie do przecenienia dla sił Przymierza i właśnie dzięki waleczności krasnoludów i sprycie gnomów orkom nigdy nie udało się zdobyć żadnej z ich stolic. Po wojne rasy te zbliżyły się do siebie jeszcze bardziej, pracując wspólnie nad kilkoma projektami. Po zniszczeniu Gnomeregan krasnoludy nie zastanawiały się, czy przygarnąć gnomów. Ludzie i kultura Krasnoludy z Ironforge, najliczniejsza grupa zamieszkująca Dun Morogh, są szczerymi, dobrymi istotami, które kochają pracować, pić piwo i strzelać. Są one również geniuszami, a niemal połowa wszelkich urządzeń technologicznych jest krasnoludzkiej produkcji. Krasnoludy są również adeptami sztuki zbrojmistrzowskiej i płatnerskiej, a ich strzelcy odegrali niemałą rolę podczas Trzeciej Wojny. Poczciwe i silne krasnoludy z Ironforge posiadają silne poczucie humoru i są skorzy do wybaczania. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Dun Morogh, nieważne, czy to krasnoludy, gnomy czy goście, noszą wiele warstw ubrania chroniącego przed zimnem. Długie, grube niebieskie lub zielone płaszcze są tu bardzo popularne. Jak wszystkie krasnoludy, ich dumą są długie brody. Podczas patroli po Dun Morogh noszą ze sobą topory, strzelby i inne uzbrojenie oraz odziani są w ciężkie pancerze. Gnomy rzadko opuszczają Ironforge, jednak te, co muszą, ubierają się podobnie. Podobnie jak krasnoludy, gnomy są zręcznymi majstrzami i inżynierami, więc nierzadko można zobaczyć gnoma noszącego ochronne gogle na nosie i dziwne gadżety przytroczone do pasa. Geografia Śnieżna kraina Dun Morogh jest pokryta lasami i górami. Jest to wysoko położona, zimna, wietrzna i mokra kraina. Opady śniegu są tu codziennością, a biały dywan wiecznie pokrywa ziemię. Wielkie wilki polują w lasach, a troggowie i trolle poszukują okazji do organizowania zasadzek. Potężne niedźwiedzie żyją w cienistych leżach ukrytych u podnóży gór. Krasnoludy zawsze musiały walczyć z bestiami w ich ojczyźnie, lecz ostatnio sytuacja się zmieniła. Dun Morogh nie zaznało prawdziwego spokoju od dziesięcioleci. Ironforge jest stolicą państwa krasnoludów, które oferuje ochronę i wytchnienie dla mieszkańców i gości. Mimo że zagrożenie ostatnimi czasy wzrosło, w krainie wciąż rozrzuconych jest kilka osiedli, które dzielnie bronią swojego spokoju. W Dun Morogh nie ma żadnych lochów, mikro lochów ani pól bitew. Gnomeregan loch - instancja dla graczy na poziomie 28-35, znajduje się w zachodniej części strefy. Dun Morogh jest obszarem startowym dla krasnoludów i gnomów i posiada bardzo spokojny obszar dla poziomów 1-5, zwany Doliną Zimnej Grani. Ironforge również tu się znajduje i służy jako jeden z głównym punktów Przymierza do handlu i podróży. Mapa 250px|Mapa Dun Morogh * Mapa Dun Morogh ze szczegółowym rozmieszczeniem potworów * Mapa topograficzna Dun Morogh Instancje Komunikacja z Ironforge * Stormwind * Thelsamar, Loch Modan * Menethil Harbor, Wetlands * Southshore, Hillsbrad Foothills * Refuge Pointe, Arathi Highlands * Thorium Point, Searing Gorge * Aerie Peak, the Hinterlands * Chillwind Point, Western Plaguelands * Light's Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands * Sun's Reach, Isle of Quel'Danas Lokacje sąsiadujące Ważne postacie Dun Morogh jest domem kilku ważniejszych gnomów oraz krasnoludów. Z bazy w Dolinie Lodowej Grani Grelin Whitebeard wysyła obiecujących krasnoludów i gnomów w świat. W Osadzie Browarników Rejold Barleybrew prowadzi badania nad odkryciem najlepszego przepisu na piwo, natomiast w Kharanos Senir Whitebeard próbuje wytępić panoszące się po pogórzu lodowe trolle. Zadania Surowce thumb|XXXpx|Dun Morogh nocą * Płótno ** Płótno lniane * Zioła ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot * Skóra ** zniszczone skórzane skrawki ** Lekka skóra * Ruda ** Żyła miedzi Moby thumb|XXXpx|Osada Browarników * Niedźwiedzie * Dziki * Krasnoludy Czarnego Żelaza * Lodowe trolle * Śnieżne leopardy * Troggowie * Wendigo * Wilki * Trędowate gnomy Ciekawostki * Dun Morogh posiada lotnisko, jednak nie jest ono dostępne przez normalne sposoby * Mimo obecności na mapie, nie ma drogi do Osady Browarników. de:Dun Morogh en:Dun Morogh es:Dun Morogh fi:Dun Morogh fr:Dun Morogh hu:Dun Morogh it:Dun Morogh ja:Dun Morogh nl:Dun Morogh sk:Dun Morogh *